The World Ends With Kung Fu
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: Neku Sakuraba appears to have died again and he’s lost his memory again but this time it’s different. Instead of being in Shibuya’s UG he’s been taken to a place where animals talk. Can he figure what happened to him even though he has no idea who he is?
1. Chapter 1: Who am I?

The World Ends With Kung Fu

Summary: Neku Sakuraba appears to have died again and he's lost his memory again but this time it's different. Instead of being in Shibuya's UG he's been taken to a place where animals talk. Can he figure what happened to him even though he has no idea who he is?

Chapter 1: Who am I?

* * *

("What's going on? Where am I? I can't remember anything.")

The young boy just woke up in a corner without a clue about why he was there. When he woke up he realized something.

("The hell!?" The boy thought "Why are all of these animals walking in the middle of the road? And why are they wearing clothes?")

The boy saw a whole bunch of animals walking around like it was normal. When he started to look around someone said something.

"You're not from around here are you?" Said a voice

When he looked around he saw a goose staring at him.

("Wait… did that goose just talk?") He thought to himself

"My names Mr. Ping and you are?"

Without hesitating the boy finally answered

"Neku… Neku Sakuraba ("I can't believe I'm talking to a goose. Well better than talking to myself I guess.") Neku thought

"Well that's a very cute name." Mr. Ping said smiling

Neku seemed somewhat annoyed by that.

"Would you like some noodles?" Ping asked

"Um I don't have any money." Said Neku

"No worries it's on the house." He said while giving Neku a bowl of noodles

When Neku first tasted it he was overwhelmed.

"Dude this is delicious!" Neku said smiling

"That's the secret ingredient soup." Ping explained "I was just waiting for my son Po till you came along."

"Hey dad I'm here!" Said a voice

"Holy!"

When Neku saw who the voice was he saw a giant panda with emerald eyes and pants filled with stitches.

("That's his son? He's a freaking panda! So even with interspecies love you can still get regular animals?") Neku thought

"Welcome Po." Said Mr. Ping

"Hey dad who's this?" Po asked

"This is Neku he's new in the valley of peace." He explained

"Well nice to meet you my names Po." He said holding out his hand

Neku was still surprised but he gave Po a handshake anyway.

"Nice to meet you too." Said Neku "So this is the valley of peace?"

"Yep pretty cool huh?" Po said "Its home to the legendary furious five and the dragon warrior which is me."

"Never heard of them." Neku said confused

"You gotta be kidding me?" Po asked shocked "You honestly don't know?"

"Are they that important?"

"Yeah they are! They protect the valley and other places that need help." Po explained "They live in the Jade Palace which is where I live too. I'll take you up to meet them if you want."

"Um sure." Neku said

With that Po and Neku started to walk towards the palace until they stopped at the stairs.

"Oh my god!" Neku shouted "Have you guys ever heard of escalators?"

"What?" Po said confused

("I guess no one knows about that stuff here.") Neku thought "Never mind let's get going."

After walking up all of the steps they finally reached the door of the palace.

"We made it." Po said

"Thank god." Neku said taking a deep breath "At least I got some exercise from that."

"Po who is this?" Said a voice

When trying to see who that voice was Neku found a small animal in a red robe.

"Um are you a raccoon or something?" Neku asked

"I'm not a raccoon I'm a red panda." He said annoyed

"Master Shifu this is Neku he's my friend." Po explained

"Friend since when?" Neku asked

"Since we met of course." Po said with a goofy smile

"Well ok I guess I could use one here."

"Now can you tell me what kind of animal are you?" Shifu asked

"I'm not an animal I'm a human." Neku explained "I woke up somewhere and here I am now."

"That doesn't explain much." Po said

"Don't you know anything about what happened to you?" Shifu asked

"No to tell you the truth I don't even know anything about myself." Neku explained "All I know is my name."

"Well then we'll help you figure it out." Shifu said smiling

Neku laughed a little "You have a weird smile. But it's nice like it's telling me I can believe in you."

"Because you can." Shifu explained "Po as of now Neku will be you're roommate."

"Alright!" Po said excited

("A place filled with talking animals and now I'm gonna be sleeping in a room with one. Who am I?")

* * *

To be continued

That's all for now. Chapter 2 coming soon


	2. Chapter 2: My Partner

The World Ends With Kung Fu

Chapter 2: My Partner

* * *

On the next day Neku was asleep in the dormitories of the Jade Palace. When he woke up he was surprised to see Shifu in front of him.

"Good morning." Said Shifu

"Geez man you scared the living crap out of me!" Neku said shocked

Shifu then took out a bamboo flute from his sleeve and hit Neku on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Listen if your going to live here you have to know. We do not approve of cursing here understand?" Shifu asked

"Um yeah sure." Neku said nervously "Um where's Po?"

"He and the five are in the training hall." Shifu answered

"You have a training hall?"

"Come I'll show you." He said grinning

They then walked over to the training hall where the six warriors were training.

"Dude this kicks major a… butt yeah that's what I was gonna say."

"Hey Neku!" Po said walking towards them "Good morning!"

"Hey Po."

Then the other five started to come towards them.

"Neku this is the furious five." Shifu introduced them "Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper, and Mantis."

"Wait you got a bug doing kung fu?" Neku asked

"You're not from around here are you?" Tigress asked "I can tell from your clothes."

Neku was wearing a black and blue shirt with white pants, he wore black and blue shoes to go with the shirt, he also wore a yellow wristband on his arm and on his head were a set of blue headphones.

"You think I look weird because of what I wear?" Neku asked "To tell the truth I kind of thought you guys were weird too."

"How's that?" Po asked

"Well I can't remember much but I know for sure that where I come from animals didn't talk, they didn't walk on two paws, and they definitely didn't wear clothes." Neku explained

"So what about humans what are they like?" Monkey asked

"Well we wear clothes, walk on two feet, go to school, and do jobs lots of stuff." Neku explained

"Well besides that let's see what you can do." Shifu said

"What?" Neku asked

"If you're going to live here you have to learn kung fu." Shifu explained

"Well I don't know about… what?"

Neku saw a blue flash in front of him and he started to hear voices. After the flash went away Neku fell to the ground.

"Neku are you ok?" Po asked

"Uh I think so." Neku said ("What was that? Did I hear their thoughts.")

"Maybe you should lie down." Viper said

But just then red symbols started to float around them turning into frogs.

"What are these frogs doing here?" Po said

The frogs started attacking Neku

"Agh! Why are you hitting me for?" Neku shouted

They kept coming after him

"Stay away from me!"

When Neku raised his hand a stream of flames started to appear destroying the frogs.

"What the? Did I make those flames?" He asked

Neku started to remember something he heard the voice of a girl.

"You want to get erased by the noise?" The voice said "Hey you're really good at psyches."

("So that was a psych, and those frogs were noise?") Neku thought

"Neku come on we have to get you out of here!" Po said grabbing Neku's hand

Then a flash of light came around of them then disappeared.

"What was that?" Po asked

The girl's voice came back into Neku's head.

"You make a pact with me!" The voice said

"A pact?" Neku said

"Huh?"

"Listen Po I think we can take them on!" Neku said "Let's fight back!"

"Um… alright let's go!" Po said

Neku then started to turn on the music in his headphones listening to a song.

"You're good as gone!"

Neku then started to create flames destroying the noise. One tried to attack Neku but was destroyed by Po.

"I got your back." Po said

Neku then charged in making sword slashes with nothing but his hands. Po came in with some of his panda style kung fu. Then a pin started to glow in Neku's hand.

"Po let's work together to finish them!" Neku shouted

"Ok its panda time!"

"And psychic time!"

"The pin was activated. Po and Neku started to teleport everywhere attacking every noise once the attack stopped they were all destroyed.

"We did it!" Po said

"That's how it's done!" Neku said

"Wow I'm impressed." Shifu said "Neku do you know about what's going on?"

"Well somewhat…"

Neku then started to explain the things he figured out.

"So those things were called noise?" Tigress asked

"Yeah." Neku answered

"And those things you did those were called psyches?" Crane asked

"Um I think so."

"You don't know?" Po asked

"I only know these things because of this memory of a girl telling me stuff." Neku explained

"Your girlfriend maybe?" Mantis teased

"Don't make me squish you." Neku said annoyed

"Well something good happened after all." Shifu said

"What's that?"

"You're remembering things sooner or later you'll remember everything" He explained

Neku smiled from that knowing he was right.

"Hey Neku what was that you said about a pact?" Po asked

"Well if I remember if someone accepts your pact they become your partner to fight the noise." Neku explained "And as far as I can tell Po you accepted it so you're my partner."

"Awesome I so want to do those cool moves we did before it was wicked!" Po said excited

Po's stomach started to growl.

"But first I need some lunch."

"Yeah I could go for some too." Said Neku

While the six left Neku was alone with Shifu.

"Neku can I ask something?" He asked

"Sure what is it?"

"Do you really think you can fight the noise by yourself?"

"Maybe not by myself but with Po I can do it!" Neku answered "After all he's my partner but he's also my friend too."

"Well Po won't be enough. That's why I'm going to help you as well." Said Shifu

"What?"

"After all I'm your friend too."

Neku smiled "Thanks Shifu."

"Now you better hurry and eat because first thing in the morning were going to teach you kung fu." Shifu said

"Sweet!"

* * *

To be continued

Well I think this chapter went well. Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Enjoy the Moment

The World Ends With Kung Fu

Chapter 3: Enjoy the Moment

I thought Neku should have a moment with Shifu. Btw I do not own TWEWY or kung fu panda.

* * *

Morning came to the valley and Neku was in the hall of warriors with Shifu.

"Um Shifu I know you said we would train in the morning but I thought you meant like at seven or six not five in the morning!" Neku argued

"Well since you were already up I thought we should start early." Shifu explained "What woke you up anyway?"

"Um I had a bad dream that's all. It doesn't really matter."

"Yes it does." Shifu said "Sometimes opening up to others makes you feel better."

"Fine the dream I had was from one of my memories." Neku explained "This pink haired girl told me that if I killed my partner I could get out of the game."

"Game?" Shifu asked

"The reapers game." Neku explained "What really woke me up was that I almost did."

"Please don't kill me." Said the girl

"I have to." Said Neku "Then I used one of my psych powers to choke her but I stopped when I saw this man who if I remember right is my idol."

Neku seemed depressed.

"What kind of person would actually do that?" Neku asked "Now I keep thinking if I get my memories back will I be like that again?"

Shifu saw the sadness in Neku's eyes and did the only thing that could help.

"Shifu… what are you doing?" Neku asked

"Sometimes a hug makes you feel better." Shifu explained

"Um… thanks." Neku said smiling

"Now I want you to make a pact with me."

"What?" Neku asked "I don't know I'm already partnered up with Po."

"Never say die when you can try." Shifu said "Now do you accept?"

"Yes… I accept."

The flash of light that had engulfed Po and Neku before appeared again and then disappeared.

"Flashy." Shifu said

"Yeah it is."

"Now I want you to fight me with your psyches." Shifu said

"Well ok if you say so master." Neku said getting ready

Neku then rushed towards Shifu with a shockwave from his hands. Shifu successfully dodged them knowing he couldn't get him close range Neku tried going long range with some energy bullets he shot with his hands. Shifu barely dodged them getting his robe scraped from the attacks he charged at Neku with a kick to the stomach then threw him to the ground.

"Is that all the power you posses?" Shifu asked

"As much as I can remember." Neku answered "But you forgot one other power."

Flames circled around Neku and Shifu with that he punched Shifu right out of the fire circle into a wall then the fire stopped.

"Now… kill me." Shifu said

"No way!" Neku shouted

"Why you won now finish me."

"I can't I'll die too."

"What?" Shifu asked

"I remembered that… in the reapers game if you or your partner die you die with them." Neku explained "But it's not just that… you're my friend and I won't end your life even if you asked me too!"

"You see… you aren't the same as you were before." Shifu explained smiling "You are kind and would never hurt your friends."

Just then noise started to appear out of nowhere having Shifu and Neku stand behind of each other.

"Not again." Neku said

"There's so many of them you think you can handle it?" Shifu asked

"Well it might be hard if one more came."

"Then that will be the one I take care of." Said Shifu

"What… you're fighting too?" Neku teased

They both smiled and charged into the horde of noise. Neku shot out with his force rounds dodging any attacks that get close to him while Shifu kept attacking with his kung fu. Then the pin from before started to glow again.

"Shifu are you ready?"

"Here!"

Shifu threw the sword of heroes to Neku while he had another in his hand.

"I don't know how to use a sword?"

"Best time to learn ready?"

"Oh yeah!"

The pin started to activate. Both Neku and Shifu swung the swords with beautiful grace. In the end the noise were finally destroyed.

"Wahoo we won!" Neku said smiling

"I thought you said you never used a sword?" Shifu asked

"Well I never did… but I have played video games that involve swords. So I guess I learned from them." Neku explained

"Video… game?"

"Never mind anyway that was cool! You were awesome out there." Neku complimented

"So where you." Shifu said smiling

The two then laughed and stared outside until Neku said something.

"Enjoy the moment."

"What's that?" Shifu asked

"It's a saying my idol made." Neku explained "The world ends with you, Borden your horizons, and enjoy the moment with all you got."

"So it means in order for your life to begin you have to open up to others?" Shifu asked

"Yep." He answered "To tell you the truth you're kind of like my idol."

Shifu blushed and said "Is that so? Well I must say I'm flattered."

Neku laughed "You have a weird smile and a funny look when you blush your really something special."

"So are you." Shifu said smiling

* * *

To be continued

Neku really cares for his new friends. Will he find more about himself from his memories? Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Embarrassing bath Moment

The World Ends With Kung Fu

Chapter 4: Embarrassing bath moment

Neku has to have at least one embarrassing moment in the valley of peace and this is gonna be it.

* * *

Night came. After the battle against the noise with Shifu and after the other guys were done Neku went to take a bath.

("Today was murder! Shifu is strict when it comes to training. But he seems to be cool in his own way.") Neku thought

While trying to relax Neku saw that flash of blue light again and heard what seemed to be Tigress's voice.

("Now that that's over time to take a nice hot bath.") She thought

"Hey Tigress mind if I take a bath with you?" Viper asked

("Crap I gotta hide!")

Neku couldn't find a place to hide so instead he went under the water trying not to get caught.

"Hey did you hear something?" Tigress asked

"No nothing." Viper answered

Neku couldn't hold his breath anymore that's when he saw a path to another side he swam to it and escaped before they saw him.

"Whew I thought I was done for." Neku said gasping for air

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Said a voice

When Neku checked to see who it was he saw Shifu in front of him.

"Master Shifu I… I."

"Do you know Neku?" Shifu asked "You look like him almost like a twin sister."

Neku was annoyed to know that Shifu thought of him as a girl.

"I am Neku!" He said annoyed

"Sorry I couldn't tell with your hair down like that." Shifu said embarrassed

Then the next person to come was Po who when he saw them together was surprised.

"Whoa!" Po said shocked "Um wow Shifu I never knew you would actually do something like this. And with a human girl too."

"Po it's Neku." Shifu explained

"What Neku so then you guys are…?"

Neku got so mad that he caused accidentally used his power over fire and lit Po's pants a flame.

"Agh! Hot pants!" Po screamed

Po then jumped into the water feeling better and relaxed while Neku still felt annoyed.

"What ever you thought Po your wrong I just ended up here because the girls were bathing." Neku explained "Now if you don't mind I'm getting out."

But before he went out he turned and said something

"I want the both of you staring the other way until I leave!" Neku ordered "If you even turn an inch away you'll be filleted!"

With that they turned away until Neku was out.

"I guess humans aren't used to taking baths with each other." Said Po

"Probably." Said Shifu

* * *

To be continued

Yes this was short but it was all I could do. Chapter 5 coming soon.


End file.
